Bells For Her
by Tori Azzoli
Summary: later chapters will be R - NC-17. Girl taken from home, lives as concubine to emperor, runs off with customer... blah blah
1. Bells For Her Prologue

Bells for Her Tori Azzoli  
  
can't stop what's coming  
  
can't stop what is on its way ~  
  
bells for her, Tori Amos  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Usagi sat alone in a dark room, collecting her jumbled thoughts. A fancy, four-  
  
pedestal bed; a dim lamp, sitting on a table; and various suitcases, were her only  
  
company. She looked around the area, trying to imprint it all into her memory, for  
  
it would be her last chance to live her former life. Sadness was seeping its way  
  
into her heart, tears welling into her eyes.  
  
  
  
In a flash of an instant, her mood dramatically changed, as she realized just who  
  
was at fault in this situation.  
  
  
  
Sixteen years after birth, Tsukino Usagi's parents came to her with their 'happy'  
  
news of another child. Not caring much for the announcement, Usagi just plastered  
  
on a fake smile, and nodded, before returning to her studies. Realization didn't dawn  
  
her until later on in life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Four months later, Usagi's mother was rushed to the hospital for an emergency  
  
cecerean section, delivering the baby early. Usagi was in her etiquette class when  
  
the news of the baby girl's birth reached her.  
  
  
  
Usagi had already been blessed with two brothers, twins, Torlean and Trenago; each  
  
seven years younger than she, and both equally loved dearly by their older sister.  
  
But having that the new infant was another female addition to the family, was not music  
  
to Tsukino Usagi's ears. Much though she knew she would love her little sister, there  
  
was the, one, fatal law of Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
One family may only have one female child, and one male, for the risk of overpopulation.  
  
The Tsukino's family were spared with Torean and Trenago because, A.) the brothers  
  
were twins, and B.) the Tsukino's were a very wealthy and important family to the  
  
Japanese society. Otherwise, the youngest of the two brothers, Trenago, would have  
  
been sentenced to death.  
  
  
  
The law was different in the rare case of another female birth. If the elder female child  
  
of the family were younger than fifteen years of age, the newborn was killed. But if the  
  
eldest daughter was over fifteen years old, she was sold to the emporer for a large sum  
  
of money, never to be seen by her family again.  
  
  
  
After the young woman is sold, she is the sole property of the emporer. He is then, free  
  
to do what he wishes with the girl.  
  
  
  
Usagi is about so lose more than her life, her family, and her sanity. She is going to lose  
  
her soul.  
  
  
  
(AN: wow, this took so long, but it's sooooo short. muchos gracias *doesn't know Spanish*  
  
to the big poo *shakes head* a good person gone bad, once again... :P)  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 1!!! 


	2. Bells For Her Chapter One

Bells for Her 002 Tori Azzoli  
  
  
  
(AN: hey, minna-chan! I'm back! *all run and hide* ::sighs::  
  
just can't keep y'all happy, can I? Oh, wells...  
  
Thanx to the funky munky, Kay, some other disturbed people,  
  
and to my wierd family, which I'm going to visit today.)  
  
  
  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi hastily finished her little goodbyes, (AN: I listen  
  
to way too much music. :P) when the emperor arrived. Out  
  
of respect, she immediately bowed down to him, knowing that  
  
her new life relied on how she treated him.  
  
  
  
The portly old man paid no attention to her, and rushed over to  
  
talk of his business of being there, with Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's  
  
father.  
  
  
  
How Usagi despised her father. He never loved her; he was  
  
ashamed that his first-borne child was of the female gender.  
  
Usagi was absolutely useless in her father's eyes. Kenji had  
  
always told her that the best she could do was marry a wealthy  
  
man, and have many of his children; living a life much like her  
  
own mother did.  
  
  
  
But instead, Usagi was being sold to royalty, for her parents'  
  
foolishness and irresponsibility.  
  
  
  
Anger was running through Usagi's veins. Her mother never  
  
forgot to tend to the new infant, nor to smear in the fact that  
  
everything that was going on, was indeed, Usagi's fault. Ikuko  
  
was always good at expressing her opinion, and Usagi had also  
  
picked up the trait. Only, they had their own ways with putting  
  
their thoughts into words. Usagi, with writing; Ikuko, using harsh  
  
tones of speaking. Although Usagi had many diaries filled, she was  
  
rarely in possession of them for very long. Her so-called 'parents',  
  
found them and burned each page separately in front of Usagi; but  
  
not before reading the entire booklet to their neighbors. Usagi had  
  
quite a talent for writing, but never perfected her style, for her parents  
  
had taught her that writing was useless. She should learn other skills,  
  
like proper etiquette, or how to please a man.  
  
  
  
Although she only took an etiquette class, and she dropped the latter,  
  
Usagi had many 'boyfriends.' Worthless, scheming, unfaithful men they  
  
were. They fooled heart and opened her up so that they could all take  
  
their fill of her. Usagi was too kind and insecure about herself, to stop  
  
them. And once one of them was through with her, another was  
  
waiting in line to enslave Usagi.  
  
  
  
Her mind was always in a daze, focusing on the Prince Charming  
  
she knew was out there, but could never find. It was as if he  
  
didn't want to be found, didn't want to give in to the true passion of  
  
life: love.  
  
  
  
And whenever those evil men hurt her, all she thought about was  
  
how much closer she was to finding her one and only.  
  
  
  
@~~~~~~  
  
Al my friends  
  
we waste so  
  
much love  
  
on our men  
  
@~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Usagi's pondering and memories were cut short by the stubby man  
  
in her now, old, home, that everyone in Japan called 'the emperor.'  
  
He cleared his throat, effectively bringing Usagi's mind back to the  
  
situation that they were faced with. His eyes roamed her body, as  
  
if that were the way he would choose her fate. After mentally stripping  
  
Usagi of her beauty, he met her eyes. The eyes of which held so many  
  
emotions. The pale sapphire orbs of which had witnessed many fallen  
  
souls, and possessed the powers to change them back. 


End file.
